In The Real World
by lilyflower1529
Summary: The Cullens are not fictitious characters. They exist. A fan of Twilight gets a pleasant shock one day when she sees her favourite character come alive... AU. Three shot. After Breaking Dawn.


**What if the characters supposedly invented by Stephanie Meyer really existed? This story is from the point of view of a normal girl like you and me who happened to meet **_**the Edward Cullen…**_

Oh God, I was tired… it's not really the weights that's tiring; it's the reps. You have to do it again and again _and_ again, till your arms hurt like hell. Don't mind the language – I just get very hyper at the thought of those exhilarating moments.

Anyway, back to the story… so for two months before_ that_ day, I went to the gym religiously in the morning for three hours. Then, my holidays got over and I decided to change the gym timings to evenings.

I was so angry that day, stretching my muscles to the extreme to release the frustration I had against the idiotic boy who had dared to call me _fragile._ The nerve of him! Moreover, I was deathly tired from the long day at school.

I vaguely heard my trainer telling me to keep my head up, shouting over the loud music. I obeyed the command and looked up grudgingly. What I saw nearly knocked the breath out of my lungs. Fuck!

There in front of me, in all his splendor stood the most beautiful specimen of human male; Adonis from the legends themselves.

He too was lifting weights, only much heavier. My heart that was already beating at twice the normal rate raced even faster. I averted my eyes in order to be able to breathe. A moment later I looked back just to make sure it had not been a dream.

It all happened so fast that I hadn't been able to take in his appearance completely. All I knew till then was that there was a drop dead gorgeous man standing in front of me.

With my teenage adrenalin pumping in my veins, I saw the golden brown – almost bronze hair, stark white skin, his lean frame and contorting muscles. I quickly looked down so he wouldn't catch me gawking at him.

I resisted the urge to keep looking at him. Somehow, the day didn't seem half as bad anymore as it did moments ago. And yet I was uncomfortable. I had this insane feeling as though he could see right through me – as though he could read my mind. I was, unexplainably trying to control my thoughts; I was trying to convince myself that I did not find him hot and that I did not have a sudden crush growing inside me for this complete stranger. I felt as though I was fighting a losing battle.

It was growing worse by the second. A part of me trying to impress him made my body work harder, run harder and lift heavier weights. Another part of me shouted at me to stop this madness for two reasons – I was going to get terrible aches later and if he could really read my mind then he would not be impressed with my thoughts. Crazy, I know.

I wondered what he was doing here. He had a perfect body a model could kill for. My gaze kept turning back to him. Even while doing my crunches, I would lift up my head to catch a view of him in the mirror. I wondered what his name was.

And then… our eyes met. I blushed and looked down. I was confused. A moment ago he had been looking in a completely different direction. What had caused him to look at me all of a sudden? I was again taken over that dread that he could read minds. I remembered that a moment ago I had been thinking of Edward Cullen – the famous vampire protagonist of a hit series…

Just as I was about to mount the twister for the last exercise, I caught his retreating back in the mirror. I whipped around to watch him step out of the glass doors of the gym. It was a split second decision. I abandoned the machine and ran to get my water bottle. In a matter of seconds, I was out of the door…

In vain, I looked up and down the road, peered through each windshield to catch a glimpse of my angel but he had left.

As I walked back to my house, I promised myself to come back the next day and strike a conversation with him.

**Let me assure you that this is completely random. I do not intend to disrupt the canon pairings. Edward is still with Bella. This is a few years after breaking dawn. They have moved from Forks. And why is Edward in the gym, you might ask. Wait for the next chapter…**


End file.
